criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Jump To Hell
Jump To Hell is the twenty-ninth fanmade case in PetersCorporal's fangame and the seventh one in the Downtown district. Characters Introduced *Dr. Cyanide (Crazy poisoner) *Morgan Wid (Priest) Case Background After finding out that the crazy cyanide poisoner (who was named Dr. Cyanide by Gino) is still targetting more alive beings, Lucy Loas was taken to jail again and both the player and Gino heard a scream outside the catering house. After getting there, a corpse was found crushed to the street on some occult drawings. As the player was with Gino, he became the partner in this investigation. The victim was a man called Barry Dumbbell, and the autopsy revealed that he was in fact killed with fishing line. The killer put fishing line through Barry's eye (which caused him his death) and with that line they tied Barry to a street lamp. Then, pulling, they crushed Barry against the drawings on the street. These drawings were in fact drawings of the sun religion. The day of the murder was also the day of a solar eclipse, and when this happens, the sunnites have to sacrifice a living creature to offer its soul to the God Sun. The killer chose to kill Barry in the day of the eclipse. The King David Church became part of the investigation, and Father Morgan Wid was interrogated. He said that one of the nuns became a sunnite one day, after getting insane. A former gypsy who became part of the sun religion was interrogated too. He hated Barry because he mocked him for being a gypsy and then for being a sunnite. The player and Gino agreed in something. Barry had fallen from the church roof, so they went there and found some sunnite occults. Destiny told them that those drawings were for the second sacrifice, which takes place during the eclipse (whilst the first sacrifice takes place before the eclipse). This meant that some sunnite was planning to sacrifice another living creature during the eclipse, and they were more likely to do it at the roof. Besides that, Lindsey Vain found a sunnite woman called Krey Hjodarp. She was seen near the crime scene when Barry fell to the street, and she knew Barry (at least in the Internet). This was enough to consider her a suspect, so she was interrogated as well. The team found another suspect which was Rylan's father, Tobey. Tobey also hated Barry for being so disrespectful at sunnites and gypsies. However, Tobey didn't consider Rylan to be his son because he left the gypsies and betrayed them when he became a sunnite. Once Gino and the player went back to the police station, the room became dark and nobody could see. In fact, there were forty minutes left until the eclipse took place. It was just Evan Day who wanted to make Gino believe that the eclipse was already happening, so he turned the lights off. Evan said he wanted to be the player's partner again. Gino didn't pay much attention to him and went back to the church roof where the investigation continued. There was an X on the floor at the roof, so Gino and the player asked Morgan Wid about this. He said that he saw it right after the murder and that he couldn't clean it because lipstick stains were hard to remove. This led the team to the conclussion that the killer uses lipstick. Besides, this the team interrogated Tobey Jachko for drawing some occults. He said that those occults had been drawn by him in fact, when he was at Rylan's apartment. He didn't really believe in the sun religion, but he wanted to understand it a bit more because he misses his son. A sacrifice note was found at the church, and it belonged to the killer. The player found some fibers on it and sent it to Sabrina Stone. She found the last clue to arrest the killer, who turned out to be Krey Hjodarp. Thanks to the player's deduction, Krey was found at the church roof, seconds before the eclipse. She said that she was going to jump so that the player would run at her to save her life, but she pointed at the player with a gun when they were standing right on the X that Father Wid had found that morning. That X was the right place for the second sacrifice, which would take place during the eclipse. The sun was finally eclipsed but there were a lot of lights on in the district so Krey was still able to see the player. When she fired her gun, Father Morgan Wid stood in the middle and took the bullet for the player. Krey was arrested and she said in the Court that she did it because it was part of her religion and it would be unfair to condemn her. However, Judge Gonzalez's reply was that there were many sunnites in Townville and she was the first one to commit a murder. Krey had chosen Barry as a sacrifice victim because he always laughed at sunnites. Krey Hjodarp was taken to a psychiatric institution for one year, after which the judge would decide if she deserves to go to jail or not. Morgan Wid got really better in a few days after he was taken to hospital. He was already back at the church, so the player and Gino went to thank him for saving the player's life. To help him, the team decided to look for a crucifix that he had lost some days ago. After the team returned to the Headquarters, Destiny Lopez came to talk to them and said that a friend of hers had found a corpse in the drainpipe below Babylon Avenue. This discovery led the player to the next murder investigation. Victim *'Barry Dumbbell '(Found crushed to the street on some occult drawings) Murder Weapon *'Fishing line' Killer *'Krey Hjodarp' Suspects Morgan Wid (Church's priest) Suspect's profile: The suspect uses fishing line Suspect's appearance: The suspect wears herringbone Destiny Lopez (Nun) Suspect's profile: The suspect believes in the sun religion - The suspect uses drugs - The suspect uses lipstick Suspect's appearance: - Rylan Jachko (Gypsy) Suspect's profile: The suspect uses fishing line - The suspect believes in the sun religion - The suspect uses drugs - The suspect uses lipstick Suspect's appearance: - Krey Hjodarp (Sun Religion member) Suspect's profile: The suspect uses fishing line - The suspect believes in the sun religion - The suspect uses drugs - The suspect uses lipstick Suspect's appearance: The suspect wears herringbone Tobey Jachko (Gypsies leader) Suspect's profile: The suspect uses fishing line Suspect's appearance: The suspect wears herringbone Killer's profile *The killer uses fishing line *The killer believes in the sun religion *The killer uses drugs *The killer uses lipstick *The killer wears herringbone Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1: '''Investigation of religions *Investigate Babylon Avenue (Clues: Victim's body, Drawings) *Autopsy the victim's body (18:00:00) *Examine Drawings (Result: Sun religion occults) *Analyze Occult drawings (3:00:00) *Interrogate Rylan Jachko *Investigate Church (Clues: Book) *Ask the priest about the book you found *Have a chat with the nun *Go to Chapter 2 (1 star) '''Chapter 2: Leaving the community *Talk to Krey *Investigate Pavement (Clues: Fishing line, Footprint) *Examine Fishing line (Result: Red substance) *Analyze Red substance (3:00:00) *Examine Footprint (Result: Sandals footprint) *See if Rylan was at the crime scene *Quiz Tobey Jachko about his son *Ask Morgan about Destiny *Investigate Church roof (Clues: Faded paper) *Examine Faded paper (Result: Occult drawings) *Ask Destiny about the occult drawings *Go to Chapter 3 (2 stars) Chapter 3: '''The Eclipse *Ask Krey if there are any other rituals for the eclipse *Investigate Bell (X, Occult drawing, White fabric) *Ask the priest about the X in the roof *Give Destiny the piece of fabric she lost *Examine Occult drawing (Result: Tobey Jachko's signature) *See why Tobey did that occult drawing *Investigate Pews (Clues: Torn page) *Examine Torn page (Result: Sacrifice note) *Examine Sacrifice Note (Result: Fibers) *Analyze Fibers (6:00:00) *Arrest killer *Go to Additional Investigation (1 star) '''Additional Investigation: Christian, Sunnite and Gypsy *Help Father Wid *Investigate Church (Clues: Crucifix) *Examine Crucifix (Result: Hair) *Examine Hair (Result: Morgan Wid's hair) *Return the crucifix to Morgan (Reward: Priest outfit male/Nun outfit female) *Greet Rylan Jachko *Investigate Church roof (Clues: Broken bracelet) *Examine Broken bracelet (Result: Bracelet) *Analyze Bracelet (3:00:00) *Give Rylan his bracelet back (Reward: Burger) *See what Tobey needs *Examine Faded note (Result: Code) *Analyze Code (3:00:00) *Investigate Babylon Avenue (Clues: Knife) *Analyze Knife (00:05:00) *Return the knife to Tobey (Reward: 300 XP) *Investigate Next Case (2 stars) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Townville